


To Make Him Stop

by Tilly_Madison



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, panicky louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can feel the panic running through Louis body, he knows he has to make it stop even if he ruins their friendship. Turns out it didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Him Stop

Harry laughed as he ran off stage, his arm wrapped tightly round Louis shoulders and the feeling of sheer enjoyment throbbing through his veins. They had made it through the fifth week, not that they hadn’t thought they would but it was so much better than they had hoped. Beaming widely he watched as the other boys jump around, knocking over bottles of hairspray and smashing a glass of water. 

Standing he slowly pulls his sweat wet clothes off of his body, dropping them in a pile by his feet and noting that none of the boys seem all that fussed by his impending nakedness. He watched as the other finally started pulling on their own clothes, a flurry of joggers and hoodies covering them up; but yet he stood clad in only skin tight boxers. He let his eyes slip over to Louis who was hopping on one foot trying drag his joggers up his legs, while keeping his shoes on. 

Shaking his head and finally dragging his clothes on his body, covering up his sticky skin and feeling eyes lingering on him; he looked up and his eyes clashed with Louis’. Who looked away as if he had been doing something so wrong that he should be shut away for the rest of his life. Dropping his eyes to the floor and hearing the shouts echoing down the hallway, telling them to get to the cars so they could get back to the house. He moved to walk next to Louis, wrapping his arm round him and feeling the small shake that was wracking Louis body; showing how much Louis had been panicking on that stage only an hour ago. 

Clambering into the car, he sat in the far back and pressed as close to Louis as he could be. Their thighs and sides hot through their clothes, Louis tucking himself tightly under his arm and making soft noises trying to hold back the panic that was obviously flooding through him. harry couldn’t think of what to do, so he simply held Louis and watched the passing lights of London through the rain covered glass. Harry caught Nialls eyes on them, but all he did was pull his lips into a tight smile and Niall nodded keeping the attention away from them. 

They moved slowly as the car pulled up to the building, Louis not moving an inch from where he is pressed to Harry and his hand reaching out grasping at Harrys arm; trying to find his hand too twist his fingers with his own. Harry felt his heart speed up and his palms start to sweat, while Louis tighten his hold on him. 

Harry was the one to panic before they went on stage, but Louis was the one to panic that because of him that they had only just managed to scrape through even if their names were called first. He watched the other boys walk up to the house, shouting a shoving each other and he turned to Louis. Pulling at his hand and moving towards the house, while Louis stumbled behind him. Words were falling from his lips, ones he heard every week after the show was over and all he wanted to do was stop the words from falling. 

Dragging him through the hall, past everyone standing and cheering in the kitchen, up some stairs and into their room. He could see Louis clothes piled up on his bed, his body was shaking from where harry had let go of his hand and left him stranded in the middle of the room. He could see just how lost Louis was in his own head and wished he could drag him out and see that it was not always his fault. That he really was needed in the band, that harry needed him in the band and he was going to make sure that he knew. 

Throwing clothes in a pile and wandering slowly over to Louis like he was a frightened animal, arms stretched out and ready to touch Louis. His fingers brushing his hands and clasping them as he pulled Louis towards the bed. Moving back to lie down and take Louis down with him, keeping them face to face. But he just couldn’t stop the words from falling, he needed to stop them. 

Biting down on his lip Harry thought of one thing that would stop him from speaking. So he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the back of Louis neck, keeping him still. Then moving as fast as he could he pressed his lips to Louis, watched as his eyes widened and he inhaled a deep breath. Harry looked at Louis glad that he had broken him out of his panic, but completely and utterly petrified of the fact he may have just ruined one of the best friendships that he would ever make. 

But his eyes widened when Louis surged forward pressing their lips together, his eyes shut and his cheeks pink. Harry let himself be pressed back as Louis leaned over him, moving their lips together in a soft drag. They didn’t do much more than that, the soft drag of their lips and the soft pants of their breath. Harry couldn’t believe it, their were no fireworks, no feeling like he was home and that was okay because he liked this. Blinking his eyes open and staring up at Louis, he smiled and Louis smiled back. His eyes darting to the side and his face dropping down, tucking his face into Harrys neck. He was mumbling again but it wasn’t like before. 

Harry smirked as the door opened and there stood Niall, who just shook his head and walked away shouting, “Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there is anything wrong with it and if you want to contact me its for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com


End file.
